


另一个冬天的落雪

by Aredhel_M



Series: 一个冬天的雪及其他 [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, a little bit of triangle
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-15 17:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aredhel_M/pseuds/Aredhel_M
Summary: 他能记起的第一个霍格沃茨的冬天，格外冷。





	1. Chapter 1

他能记起的第一个霍格沃茨的冬天，格外冷。他险些落入湖里，如果不是那个人碰巧路过，及时相助。

来人十分年轻，一头红发半长，垂落肩头。妥帖的西装，马甲口袋里垂落一条金色的细链子。男人没有穿长袍，这在教授的队伍里并不寻常。他虽不敢直视，单凭那模糊的轮廓也能知道施以援手的教授相当英俊。他摁住怀里眼尖的嗅嗅，小声说不可以。

围着他起哄，作势要把他推入湖底的高年级学生立刻散了开来，却并非因为惧怕那红发男人，而是过于喜爱，不敢让他知道自己欺凌同学的劣迹。

他垂着脑袋站在湖畔，黑湖的水层层叠叠朝岸边涌来，沾湿他起伏的长袍下摆。

他不认识邓布利多，邓布利多不教纽特的年级。但他请他去办公室坐坐，喝杯热茶。

纽特嗫嚅着想要逃跑，这里极少有人对他展示如此的善意，邓布利多眨了眨眼，温声道：“炉子已经烧开了，别拒绝我。”

他稀里糊涂地跟在邓布利多身后，那人说着圣诞节和下雪，对他为何只身一人跑到湖边并不过问。

纽特嗯了几句，邓布利多很会自己给自己圆场，即使他不答话也不显得尴尬，好像对着一个熟识的朋友絮絮自语，纽特轻声喊了一句，教授。

红发男人停下来等他，少年在邓布利多面前两米远的地方道谢。

邓布利多说，站那么远干嘛，我又不是湖里的水怪。你不怕他却怕我，不应该。

于是少年上前一步，怯怯地看了邓布利多一眼，真的有水怪吗？

邓布利多友好地伸出手，纽特犹豫了一下，顺从地把手递给邓布利多。

有的。邓布利多答道。

 

他被牵着手，往东边塔楼的方向走去，穿过一个两个三个大厅，忒休斯匆匆忙忙地从人群中闯出来，喘着气挡住了他们的去路。

“他们是不是，是不是又……”忒休斯金红色的级长徽章闪闪发亮，他的眼睛也闪着亮光，水盈盈的蓝，纽特最喜欢他哥哥的一双眼。

邓布利多松开他的手，少年被握得温热的那只手微微僵了一下，像是贪恋那点温度，随后若无其事地垂落身侧。

“我刚听说，猜到已经来不及了。谢谢您，邓布利多教授。”

墙砖上嵌着火把，辉煌的火光照亮整条走廊，纽特的影子和邓布利多的重合在一起，黑色与黑色亲密无间，邓布利多摆摆手，并不在意，道了句晚安便离去了。

纽特低着头，看着那抹温柔的黑色从他身体里抽离，“你没吃晚餐就跑出来了？”他问忒休斯。

忒休斯揽过他的肩膀，“这不是等你一起。”

“他教你吗？”纽特问道。

“嗯。邓布利多教高年级的变形课。”纽特点点头，忒休斯又补充道：“他教的很好，非常有才华，人也很幽默，挺受欢迎的。听说总有女孩给他写情书。”

“真的吗？”

“不过当然都被拒绝了”，忒休斯笑了笑，“他们说去年N.E.W.T.那为数不多几个变形学拿了O的都是邓布利多的追求者呢。”

纽特咬着嘴唇，想着这样的语境是否应该微笑。但他有些酸涩，说不上来的失落——也就是说他以后会教我吗？这话他咽了回去，忒休斯把他扯到廊柱的阴影里，挑起他的下巴吻他。

“你的味道不一样了，亲爱的。”

他有些喘不过气来，小声呜咽着，纤细的脖颈折成一道美丽的弧度。忒休斯着迷地抚摸着他的后背，肩胛骨的两侧，仿佛有幼嫩的骨翼缓慢生长，终有一日，他会羽翼丰满，飞离他的巢穴和亲吻，去往远方，群山的那边，黑湖的源头，他将无法跟随。

有那么一秒钟他仿佛能触摸到那点翅膀骨根，细软温热的皮肤下一点突起，他想折断它，他就永远飞不起来了。

“你希望我是Omega吗？”他趴在忒休斯的肩头问道。

忒休斯低笑一声，温热的气流拂过耳根，撩红一片莹润的皮肤。

“我希望你永远快乐。”他缓缓答道，文不对题，纽特不做声了，只是把他搂得更紧了一点。

末了，不知是不是错觉，忒休斯听见一声叹息，极低极轻，像羽翼划过空寂，转瞬消失无痕。

 

大概是忒休斯的功劳，一个月内，他没有再碰到那些麻烦。

“你不过就仗着你有个级长哥哥，小废物。”讨厌他的人多了去了，他懒得答话，低着头不知在想什么。

那人见他半点声音都没有，恨恨觉得无趣，跺了跺脚走远了。

纽特眨眨眼，一双考究的长翼布洛克纹牛津鞋出现在他的视线里。那双鞋雕花精细却不繁琐，看上去十分儒雅，他猜到是谁，仅凭一双鞋。

他觉得自己有些魔怔了。

“下午茶？”邓布利多再一次发出邀请，纽特想起那杯茶的遗憾，没有拒绝。

“如果您同情我，没有必要。”他走在男人身侧，小声说道。

邓布利多笑了，“为什么这么想？”

他两次示好，若非觉得他可怜，试图尽到一些教师的义务，还能有什么原因？

“我在惹人厌烦上大概很有天赋。”他答道。

邓布利多仍笑着，坚定地摇了摇头否定道：“你只是不被人了解。”他顿了一下，又说，“我见过你……”男人轻轻笑出声，“帮助那只下不了塔顶的猫。”

纽特愣了一下，想了一会儿，记起来莉塔那只白底黑斑的猫咪。她在莉塔上课的时候四处闲逛，不知怎么爬上了占星课教室所在的东塔楼顶，毛绒绒的一团白，伏在塔顶不敢下来。

他们确实有几个咒语可用，但角度不佳，试了好多次都没有成功，晚餐的时候，他趁人不注意叼着魔杖爬上塔顶，手脚并用，纽特没有办法给自己施咒，有几次险些坠落，却好似被清风托举，柔柔的力道，将他推回原位。

“那几个漂浮咒……是您？”他瞪大了眼，不可置信。

“我想那是个勇敢善良的孩子。你最后救下了猫咪，不是吗？”

他们走上旋转楼梯，邓布利多的办公室在西边，他记得自己攀爬过的高塔墙面，那扇窗子正对着他们上占星课的教室。

“谢……谢谢？”他迟疑了一下，邓布利多晃晃杖尖，炉子热气腾腾，“锡兰还是伯爵？”

 

他飞快地穿过走廊，轻巧得像一只猫。没有人发现他，他路过几间废弃的教室，停在那扇落地窗前。窗外开白花，簌簌苦棘随风摇曳。分明是深冬时节，窗下却开白花，白花像雪，落在他心里，漫山遍野——“你的味道不一样了，纽特。”

楼梯扶手上蒙了厚厚一层灰，来此之前他从不知道霍格沃茨还有这般被流放的荒芜角落。莉塔的风铃就挂在遍布灰尘的楼梯扶手上，她来的时候，蓝色的风铃便会叮当作响。

他闻声怔了怔，抬起自己的手背轻嗅，莉塔笑了，“不是这么闻的。”

斯莱特林的绿色少女从长袍的衣袋里摸出一管晶莹的药剂，“喏，我给你弄来了。”他困惑地接下药剂，莉塔小声告诉他，她偷听到了魔药教授办公室的口令。

她摆摆手，抹平了药剂余波带来的褶皱，只手抽出魔杖，在纽特发梢点了一下。

他闻到一股刺鼻的药水味，掺杂着胡椒辣椒和玫瑰，辛辣中混着若有若无的甜，好似一根扎进心脏的刺，穿透搏动着的猩红动脉，因炽热的血液浇灌变得柔软。他被呛得快要流泪，下意识捂住自己的心口，那根刺遒劲地在血肉里扎根，盘根错节裹住他柔软的心脏，仿佛要开出花来。

“这是什么？”他揉了揉眼睛，莉塔挥挥手，散去了那阵呛鼻的气味。

“你最近就是这个味道，我忍了好久。”莉塔耸耸肩，“出什么事了吗？这个年纪很少有人分化性别。”

纽特舔了舔嘴唇，那阵被刺穿的疼痛依旧留在他心里，他凝视着窗外簌簌飘落的白花，“我遇见一个人。”

“什么人？”

他皱着眉，看上去十分痛苦，神情却很温柔，小心翼翼地牵起莉塔的手，放到自己疼痛的胸口，“那个人，他从一开始就在这里。”

 

整个下午他都在窗前看书，日落时分，白花已经落了一地。纽特在书页上留下折痕，抱着膝盖面对窗外出神。半晌，他不知想到了什么，从衣袋里摸出邓布利多给他的那颗糖果，亮闪闪的蓝色包装纸，他在靠近心口的地方放了好久，久到开始融化，他学着莉塔的样子在那糖纸上点了点，一股辽阔渺远的气息扑面而来，他拨开云雾，从空中坠下，落在一片开满玫瑰的花园。玫瑰半熟，却已香气浓郁，他的心跳得好快，穿过满园馥郁的玫瑰，小径指向一片幽暗的森林。他不再能涉足，在阴暗冷怖的森林前停下，一抹白色格外显眼，白花孤凄地盛开，开在满园玫瑰和幽暗森林交界的荒茫平原上。

他小心翼翼地，俯身观察那朵白花，他闻到一股奇异的辛辣气味，混合着胡椒粉和辣椒水，极为刺鼻，却突然沉寂下来，被玫瑰馥郁的气味溶解了。

 

圣诞节前夕，城堡渐渐热闹起来。霍格沃茨要为即将卸任的老校长举办舞会，这寻常日子里不会遇到的盛事让所有人都兴致勃勃。唯有纽特愁眉苦脸，在麦格教授宣布这件事的后三天里，莉塔都找不到他的人影。

忒休斯把他从扫帚间里捉了出来，纽特小声抗议道，“我讨厌舞会。”

“莉塔会想跳舞的，绅士一点。”忒休斯自作主张给他订了礼服，他一万个不情愿地被押送到级长的寝室，忒休斯不容拒绝地替他穿上裁剪得当的燕尾服，眼神在他纤细流畅的腰际停留了几秒。

“你可以和她跳。”他仍努力避免这次舞会，忒休斯说：“教授们都会到场。”

纽特眨眨眼，觉得他在暗示什么。但他不可能知道，他怎么可能？他自己都不知道，“怎么，所以不去还要扣分吗？”

忒休斯突然想到什么荒谬好笑的事情，“克莱夫，这一届的学生会长，把全校所有人的名字都装进了一个箱子，说是要让每个教授轮流抽签，抽到的学生和他们跳舞。”

纽特皱了皱眉，却止不住笑了起来，“谁能告诉我，要怎么和宾斯教授跳舞？”

忒休斯耸耸肩，给纽特打了一个郑重的温莎结。

“至少你不用担心踩到教授的脚。”

 

他坐在赫奇帕奇长桌的一角，对着一只银制雕花的高脚杯出神。那杯子一侧正对着教授们的长桌，亮亮的，倒映出他心里那个人的影子。他看着他优雅地切割一块鸡肉。端起杯子饮酒，嘴唇与玻璃杯壁相接的地方留下一抹暗红的酒渍。与邻座的教授说话。微笑，点头。舀起盘里的豆子。豆子被煮的烂熟，淌出饱涨的汁液，他嫉妒那粒在邓布利多舌尖绽开的青豆，汁水四溢，滑入温暖黑暗的食道。他想知道被那样温柔地咀嚼是怎样的感觉，他想做他舌尖的一粒青豆，桌布一角印着的白花，可他什么也不是，他和空气中的尘埃、黑湖里的水滴别无二致。

他出神许久，被一阵喧哗叫醒，那银杯倒影里的男人从教师席上走下来，众目睽睽之下，在他面前站定，微笑着，用那种他熟悉的，温柔的语气对他说，“小斯卡曼德先生，我能请你跳支舞吗？”

邓布利多摊开右手，掌心躺着一朵白纸叠成的玫瑰，缓缓展开，花蕊上浮现出他的名字。

 


	2. Chapter 2

他没有出声，愣在那里，好像不明白发生什么一样。绽放的玫瑰里飞出一只蝴蝶，闪烁的金色粉翅柔柔蹭过他的脸颊，他听见邓布利多的声音，低沉如水底的回声，声波一圈一圈在他脑中漾开——【纽特，把你的手交给我。】

他无法思考，再想不起来什么蝴蝶或者白花，那声音宛若傀儡丝线，勾起他游离浮动的思绪，捋直，线头牵在那个人手中，蓦地收紧——邓布利多托住他的手腕，好似很急切，把他拽了起来。

【说好。】

“好。”

场下一片哗然，几声响亮的口哨声让整座大厅重新沸腾起来。

纽特猛然惊醒，才发觉大堂内，几乎所有视线都落在他们身上，他一身裁剪得体的西装，少年纤细柔韧的身形再没了长袍的遮掩，他感到无从隐遁，邓布利多看着那抹潮红从耳根蔓延到眼尾。

“放轻松。”男人小声安慰道，他慌慌张张，差点把自己绊倒。

邓布利多架起自己的胳膊，纽特不明所以，听见他说，“挽着我的手臂。”他咬着唇，脸颊红得像熟透了的苹果，小声说：“我……我不会跳女步。”

他红着脸挽上邓布利多的小臂，都不敢看他一眼，他听见那个男人仅发出气音的轻笑，一下一下抚摸着他的手背。“没关系，我教你。”

您对我做了什么？

什么？

没事。他摇摇头，用力闭了闭眼，梦也不会比这奇怪，但梦里的邓布利多没有这么温暖的手心，吐息柔柔地略过耳畔，搂着他的腰，把他揽得离自己近一点，再近一点。他不再是无法触摸的壁炉火焰、林间晨雾，邓布利多打了个响指，一件玄色绣金边的披风落在他肩上，长及曳地，束带在领口慢条斯理地打着结，“踩着我的脚，站上来。他们已经看不见了。”

他小心翼翼地倚在他怀里，被那人带着向左，向右，应和着小提琴的旋律跳完一圈逆向回旋，荒芜的空气里就这么开出花来，前滑步，后退，踩在玫瑰花瓣上，他闻到熟悉的花香和晨雾中林木的气味，那种熟悉的绝望和自我厌弃感突然消失不见了。

只有这时他才会忘记自己是尘埃。

他紧紧地反握住邓布利多的手，仿佛意识到自己在奢求一件得不到的东西。舞曲步入高潮，舞步逐渐快速、激烈起来，他跳下他的脚背，就着方才记熟的舞步你退我进，你进我退，试探挑逗的跳法，他不时踩错落脚点，两人的小腿会撞到一起，偏偏生出些缱绻缠绵的意思。那点花香愈发浓郁了，他听见心里那根荆棘刺欢快地摄取着空气中绵密的爱意，生长出盘根错节的经脉，勒紧他的血肉和心脏，他当然会疼痛，说你爱我。不然我会死的。

邓布利多当然没有听见，即使他心里的呼喊已经快要将他淹没。

他带着他旋转，进退左右，脚尖画出一个半圆弧让他转圈，他学得很快，轻盈得像一只夜色下的猫。

“你学得真快，好孩子。”鞠躬谢礼的时候，邓布利多凑在他耳边这么说。

他抿着嘴唇，不说话，他想知道他会不会像他一样疼痛，即使这支舞对他而言也许只是一次意外。

教授们的开场舞结束后，便不再是古典圆舞曲，长号风琴小提琴甚至吉他都演奏起喧闹年轻的曲子，饕餮过后一片狼藉的长桌消失不见，人们站起来，寻找各自的舞伴，纽特趁乱溜了出去，轻盈，迅捷，穿过一道又一道长长的走廊，最后在那昏暗的，落满灰尘的楼梯间停了下来。

他蜷缩在墙角，窗外仍开着白花，月亮已经升起来了，银白色的月光泼了一地。纽特抱着那件黑色绣金边的披风，咬着唇，扑簌簌落下泪来。

 

他不该这么对他。他不该给他希望。他可以生长在贫瘠荒芜的土壤，他是一朵倔强的白花，可他的心里长出一根刺，渴望爱意的浇灌，汲取他血肉里被施舍的养分，疯狂地生长，温柔地，无望地因爱成瘾。

 

他在他小小的避难所躲了整整一个晚上，忒休斯也许会想到他，莉塔也会，但他们跳着舞，圣诞节的晶莹落雪隔绝了欢乐的宴会和阴暗的角落，他哭了一会儿，却不是因为难过。

他不难过，他甚至不比一朵快要盛开的花，天边流动的云彩更加难过。

月光落下来的时候他会想起那些三点钟就没课了的下午，别的男孩在球场上玩扫帚，和女孩约会，在图书馆看书学习，想着该如何糊弄过下周的魔药课论文；只有他，往禁林里最危险的地方钻，成天想着驱离火宅和亡命天涯，想着如何抚育一头会喷火的龙，他与生俱来的孤独和棱角让他与这个世界格格不入，他从来都是错的，但那个人告诉他，做你认为对的事。

他躺在地板上，对面的木架上放着一排装满液体和各类生物的罐子。罐子里的动物都睡着了，他从胸口取出那朵白纸叠成的玫瑰，放在手心，让它缓缓绽放。

他亲吻着花瓣，小声呢喃，“我爱您。我愿为您做任何事。”那白花开了败，败了又开，循环往复，他收起纸花，变出一面镜子，对着镜子抹去脸上的雀斑。

镜面上显现出被月光笼罩的少年，眼神清澈，无辜，令人心悸的纤细和脆弱感，棱角尖锐，试图用那些锐利的刺保护自己柔软娇嫩的花苞。那是张心碎少年的面容，他看着自己，红红的眼眶，对着镜子说，“我好不好看？都是你一个人的。说你爱我，不然我会死的*。”

 

这天夜里，他的气味彻底不一样了。那刺鼻的药水味溶解在一片熟透的花香中，萃取青涩果实和辛辣药水里残余的甜，情热让他对自己的身体感到陌生，他试图让自己昏睡过去，热潮反反复复，他咬牙写下一张字条让莉塔转交给忒休斯，随即在角落里划出一层透明的保护罩。身下湿了一片，他困窘得要哭，觉着难堪，恨恨给自己念了一句昏昏倒地。

他这样决绝，怪不得尖刺先伤到自己。

莉塔来找过他，见到那张字条，什么也没问，把它交给了忒休斯。忒休斯问起纽特去处，她轻描淡写说是去帮猎场看守照顾动物，好不容易留校，你让他去吧。

忒休斯沉默了半晌，说好。而字条上那点烂熟的玫瑰花香却告诉他发生了另外一件事，不过他不想逼他，这是他的籍口，他更不想知道那熟透甜腻的花香是因为什么。

他突然记起那个落日黄昏的下午，邓布利多牵着纽特的手从长长的走廊尽头缓步而来，年长的男人温柔地说着话，少年走在他身侧，眼底落满金色的余晖。

 

昏迷咒让他沉睡了整整两天。他醒来的时候，只觉得口中干燥，肌肉酸胀，好像他对自己念的不是昏昏倒地而是四分五裂。他倚在窗边发了会儿呆，那阵灼热又一次如浪潮般席卷了他，他最终还是落到黑湖里，湖水炽热滚烫，湖底盛满熔融的岩浆，那个人没有来，他救不了他，他没法救他，他带给他关于爱的新鲜感受，可更多的是疼痛，搅得心脏血肉模糊。纽特缓缓解开皮带，褪下那身揉起褶皱的西装，仅披一件披风，把赤裸的身体挡在那厚重的玄色屏障之后。角落和宽大的衣袍让他觉着安全，他垂下脑袋，自暴自弃地伸手抚慰自己，他粗暴而没有技巧，急躁而不得要领，那迅猛的情潮几乎要把他逼疯，他咬破了自己的嘴唇，鲜血的味道糊了满嘴，顺着喘气微张的嘴角淌下，溅在邓布利多那件黑色厚重的披风上。

他小声地哭，不知是因为心痛还是难耐，也许是两者兼有，他用一种温柔而绝望的语气喊着那个人的名字，“邓布利多……邓布利多……”他就要死了，他会因为他而死去，但这跟那个人却并没有什么关系，他只不过温柔待他罢了，他对每个人都很温柔。他终于明白想要而得不到是什么样的感觉，那和剜出血肉中的毛细血管、拔除扎在心里的荆棘丛以及染上毒瘾无法戒断的感觉并无任何差别。

他想要去拿魔杖，却听到一声太轻的叹息。

那个人，那个有着温柔蓝眼睛和红头发的年轻教授穿透他设下的屏障走进来，在他身旁单膝跪下，把他揽到自己怀里。

“很难受对不对？”

“别怕，我教你。”

那只手，温热的，带着粗糙厚茧的大手抚上他圆润的肩膀，顺着漂亮的小臂滑到手腕，包住少年纤细的右手，带着他抚弄他的性器。他像是要哭出来，浑身发着抖，男人极富技巧的揉弄和轻搔让他很快释放。他咬着流血的嘴唇，猩红的血落在邓布利多洁白的衬衫上，他往男人怀里蹭，“别哭呀。有什么好哭的。”

纽特摇摇头，忽然听见风铃一阵轻吟，慌慌张张裹上长袍对外面喊道，声音又软又哑：“莉塔，别进来。”外面那个人停住了脚步，他咽了口口水，努力不去看身后牵着他手的男人，“我……我想一个人待着。”

邓布利多轻笑，他扭过头瞪他一眼，两条细腿颤颤巍巍的，外面那个人也不知道走没走，没了动静，纽特撑不住，一下跌在落地窗台上。

邓布利多拿出魔杖，帮他的屏障又添了几层咒语，纽特看着邓布利多施咒的背影，心里有点点甜。

那只受伤的小渡鸦从巢穴里跳出来，跳到他手心里，向他讨吃的。那一点毛绒绒，挠的掌心格外痒，但又很柔软，舍不得放手。

他逗着小鸟，邓布利多转身看向纽特，少年缩了缩，藏在宽大的衣袍里无处隐遁。

邓布利多笑了，“躲什么。” 走过来跪在他身边，接过他手心里毛绒绒的小生物，一个一个问题如缠绵的水流，引诱他发出声音。

他心跳得越快说话越快，邓布利多不会看不出来。最后纽特脸红了一片，因为邓布利多越过身子亲吻他的额发，眼角，以及他颤抖如鸦羽的睫毛。

小渡鸦在邓布利多稳稳的手心扑着翅膀，小声吱吱。他觉得邓布利多托起的不是雏鸟，而是他自己。而邓布利多亲吻他，就跟亲吻月亮一样，满怀柔情，却是圣洁的膜拜。

他不曾憎恨年岁，只是感怀，或许有一些悲伤，他享受着宠爱，却想要情人的爱抚。这已经是恩赐，他不敢奢求太多。他的心脏抖了起来，有如远方山脉从地底震颤，觳觫连绵不绝贯穿了他全身的血脉，邓布利多的吻停在他的鼻尖，止步于微张的嘴唇。

“要下雪了。”邓布利多说。

纽特望向窗外，远山依旧平静连亘于黑湖侧畔，黄昏时分，倦鸟归巢。

于是他张开双臂，邓布利多宠溺而无奈地笑着，搂住他。

他倚在年长的男人怀里，夕阳终于落山。好似驳船终于归港，长路漫漫，终于归家。

 


	3. Chapter 3

“我来了。”

纽特轻飘飘踏过水面，黑湖寂静无风，因他轻巧略过湖面而漾起波纹。他在湖心岛边缘跪了下来，从口袋里摸出那支晶莹的药剂，液体凝结成冰晶，犹如落雪。湖面泛起一阵波纹，几缕银发浮了上来，纽特递出试管，人鱼飞快地从他手里抓过，银白色的鱼尾上下打了个滚，掀起一帘水瀑。

人鱼警醒地打量着那支试管，纽特做出一个涂抹的姿势，她将信不信的样子，最后还是学着纽特涂抹的动作把冰晶状的药剂涂抹在撕裂受伤的腹部。那流血不止的伤口以肉眼可见的速度开始愈合，湖水中漂浮的血丝渐渐稀释了，纽特从怀里掏出一帖药剂，“曼德拉草。”他比划着，用生疏的人鱼语解释着他的善意，人鱼靠了岸，似乎不敢置信地摸了摸愈合的伤口，银白色的尾鳍甩出一片快乐的水花。

人鱼接过那帖药剂，湿漉漉的嘴唇吻了他的手背，然后她一怔，吟唱似的说了几个词。纽特眨眨眼，从布袋里翻出《古典人鱼语》，不好意思地请求她再说一遍。人鱼凑近了，淡蓝到透明的耳鳍动了动，捕捉到几缕风声，纽特回头一看，“邓布利多教授……”

人鱼竖起了耳朵，手肘上的侧鳍和鳞片都戒备地张了开来，邓布利多举起双手，纽特听到他吟唱似的说了几句话，人鱼困惑又失落，扑了扑尾鳍，怏怏沉入水底。

“你和她说了什么？”他问道。

“你在看人鱼语。”邓布利多在他身边坐下，亲昵的揽过他的肩，将那本硬皮烫金的老旧手抄本在膝上摊开，顺着目录的章节给纽特讲起了人鱼语。

他娓娓道来，好似在吟诵一首缱绻长诗。他在他怀里走神，又闻到那股玫瑰的香味，混合着森林冷雾和雪松的气味，他想着他是如何温柔而不容置疑地抚慰着自己，他凝视着邓布利多摩挲泛黄羊皮纸的指尖，脸颊微微发烫。

“……到这里为止，有什么不明白的吗？”邓布利多美丽的红色长发垂落肩头，发梢轻轻撩过他的脸颊，痒痒的，纽特眨眨眼，终于回过神来。

他没有说话。

他倚在他怀里，转身攀上邓布利多的肩膀，手背摩挲着邓布利多的红发，小心翼翼地，试探性地凑近他，见他不躲，嗫嚅着想要说些什么，脸却先红了大半，“……教授。”

“嗯？”

少年穿着宽大的校袍，伏在邓布利多怀里却是小小的一团。他通红的脸宛如盛放的玫瑰，细嗅能闻到烂熟的花香，混着点辛辣，不容驯服的桀骜，殷红的嘴唇轻轻蹭过邓布利多的唇角。不等邓布利多开口，少年呜咽一声，毛茸茸的脑袋埋进他的胸膛。

他听见那人轻笑，震动的胸膛下心脏蓬勃地跳动着，他听见他说：“她闻出来你的气味了，问我……”

“什么？”

“问我是不是有谁标记了你。”

纽特揪住他衬衫的衣角，羞赧得发抖。

“我说，他有喜欢的人了。”邓布利多抚摸着他的后颈，他搂得更紧，像是承受不住，“是……是谁？”

邓布利多笑了，“我不知道呀。”

纽特瞪了他一眼，见他这么无辜地笑，赌气似的又去亲他。邓布利多捏了捏他的腰，纽特软在他怀里，“乖孩子。”

 

晚些时候，他给家里写了封信，仓促说了些题外话，解释他为何圣诞不回家，对自己第二性别分化一事只字不提。他趴在桌子上，和大眼睛黄澄澄的蝾螈古怪地对视着，窗外偶尔略过几只白鸟，和流动的云朵连成一片月白的染料，像天空中盛放的大片白花。

纽特枕在手臂上，不知所谓地痴痴笑了起来，笑声回荡在空空的休息室里，诡异的回音能把心里那点充盈抽空。他蘸了红色的墨水，抚平一张揉得皱巴巴的羊皮纸，重复写着邓布利多的名字，一遍一遍，最后变成——D. My Dearest D.

 

下雪的日子里他记起来要去找冬生月见草。废教室里架起坩埚，绿色的不灭火焰煮得一锅液体汩汩冒着泡，他终于没有在坩埚熬干之前赶回来，虽然他跑得很快，为争夺首领混战成一团的马人还是伤到了他。他小腿上的伤口淌着血，却已经冻得没有知觉，血液凝成冰晶，粘连在皮肤表面。费伦泽驮着他穿过禁林半人高的雪层，送他到医务室。

“可你这样就当不了首领了。”他小声说道。

马人担忧地看了他一眼，“我不想做首领。菲尔逊太过分了一点，即使他当上首领我也会反对。”

“我希望你能早日恢复，纽特。”

穿着白袍的治疗师推开医务室的大门，把纽特抱了进去，他朝费伦泽点点头，说谢谢。

那金发女巫柔柔地吟唱了一串长长的治愈咒，魔杖尖溢出一片明亮的金色，晕成一团暖光，融进他流血的伤口。

“还疼吗？”女巫端来一碗褐色的药汁，纽特皱着眉，金发白袍的年轻女孩变出一盘糖果，柔声劝他，“喝完药可以吃一颗。”

他皱着脸灌完了一碗药，迅速拆了一颗薄荷糖丢到嘴里，听见那女巫犹豫地询问：“你……是不是已经分化性别了？”

他愣了一下，点点头。

金发姑娘神色很困惑，“你……是有喜欢的人了吗？”

问完意识到不妥，解释道：“这么早就分化性别，是诱导发情了。通常是有喜欢的人，或者是被引导……”

“一个与你非常契合的人，他的信息素引导了你的分化、发情，是你喜欢的人吗？”

他缩在床头，半晌，“也许。我不太清楚。”

“那个人是Alpha吗？”

纽特点点头，她拍拍纽特的肩膀，安慰了几句。末了，金发姑娘从抽屉里拿出一个小盒子交给他，“我想你也许会需要这个。”

他打开一看，是抑制剂。纽特垂着眼睫，小声道谢，又轻声问道：“你是说，我分化成Omega，是因为那个人是Alpha吗？”

 

纽特揣着小盒子回到宿舍，从衣架上取下忒休斯落在他这里的围巾。他吸了一口气，是柠檬和火焰燃烧的气味，巫医教他咒语，那个咒语让他的杖尖发出红光，红光犹豫地在围巾周围转了两圈，最后落在一卷皱巴巴的羊皮纸上。

那上面胡乱写画了一堆红色的痕迹，字迹像干涸的血液，是同一个人的名字。

他重新把那张羊皮纸揉皱，丢进壁炉里。炉火暖洋洋，亮堂堂，赤红的火舌舔舐着碳化脆薄的纸页，烧起火星噼啪作响，那在火光里呈现出透明颜色的羊皮纸舒张又蜷缩，煽动着好似蝶翼，就跟那开了败的白花一样，转眼化为一团灰烬。

他早该明白。

他放下窗帘，蜷缩在黑暗之中，怀里抱着那本在邓布利多掌心躺过的人鱼语手抄本。他着迷地细嗅老旧纸页被腐蚀发霉的潮气，潮气里残留的一点点玫瑰香，他握紧拳头，指甲深深掐入掌心。

他敏感而冲动，闻起来像椴木，能轻易着火，有燃烧的危险；又像咸海水，平静的海面下惊涛骇浪，他需要引导而不是标记，忒修斯作为Alpha太年轻了，他需要长者，教导他，爱他怜他，把他的欲望当作自己的欲望，他需要邓布利多。

纽特打开一支抑制剂，那些急躁危险的气味全部消散了。他放空地躺在床上，想象着自己仅是云和花。

 

他在床上躲了三天，直到气味平稳，不再引人注目。他出了赫奇帕奇的地下室门，凭着记忆去找厨房的秘密入口，一扇门静悄悄地出现在左手边的墙面上。

他惊愕地想着这入口的善解人意，推开门发现里面并不是厨房，却摆了一桌盛宴。纽特愉快地消灭了一个苹果派，缀着淡奶油的樱桃布丁，淋着酱汁的鸡胸肉和炸鸡腿，一杯梅子汁，心满意足地坐在椅子上发饭晕。

屋子替他收拾干净了碗碟刀叉，窗边立着一个蒙着白布的矩形物体，他走过去一看，是一面镜子。

镜子里映照出他的模样，脸上却没有雀斑，眼神毛茸茸，带点怯意，迷茫又羞赧地朝着一个背影走过去，那背影熟悉得令人心惊——他猛地转身，身后一个人也没有。

镜子里的邓布利多把他抱进怀里，迷恋地亲吻着他的嘴唇，湿漉漉的，拱门顶上挂着一簇槲寄生花环。

“看什么这么入迷？”纽特吓了一跳，摆满宴席的桌子已经消失不见了，邓布利多推门走了进来，从背后冷不丁搂住他。

镜子里的少年被吻得小声呜咽，眼角泛起一片潮红，莹绿的眼眸笼上一层水汽。

他的喉结动了动，“您猜猜看。”

“我猜……是一条火龙。”

纽特咬唇轻笑，踮起脚尖在邓布利多下巴上亲了亲。

“您现在知道了。”

 

您也有不敢做的事吗？

邓布利多沉默半晌，有的。

您想做吗？

长者托着下巴，咀嚼着这几个单词，发现其中暗藏的邀请，邓布利多笑了，我不能，纽特。

没问您能不能，问的是您想不想。他有些急切，近乎逼问。他猜到是没有结果的，因此在他答话前就攥紧了魔杖。

末了邓布利多叹气，纽特默念幻影移形咒，不知道消失去了哪里。

 

他们闻出了纽特过早分化泄露的气味，欺负他欺负的更加厉害。他没有告诉忒休斯，他哥哥快要考试了，即将毕业，忙得很。他计算着时日，不知怎的却把今天算漏了。他冷淡的看了一眼围逼的人群，纵身一跃，跳入黑湖里。

黑湖的水寒凉，花香引来人鱼，他没料到这两个种族间竟会有这样的链接，他也没料到邓布利多会来找他。

他落到冰冷的湖水里，浑身却犹如火烧，皮肤感受到的冰冷和胸中的炽热里应外合，几乎将他撕裂。

湖面闪过一片红光，人鱼厉声嘶叫着散开，又有新的族群涌上来与邓布利多缠斗在一起。他远远看着那些红绿交错的光芒，感觉那些尖叫声离自己很遥远。纽特再无力挣扎，闭了眼任由自己缓慢下沉。他想起莉塔的博格特，深蓝浅蓝中漂浮的白绫，像新娘的头纱。他仿佛溺水的婴孩，被爱流放，无可依托，飘落湖底。

意识模糊间，他看到的是槲寄生下的那个吻。他听不进劝诫，长久流连于魔镜前，直到那些温柔爱恋的影子分毫不差地浮现在他的梦境。

他试图引诱他，挑衅他，甚至驯服他。

他做不到。

 

迷迷糊糊醒来的时候，他发现自己正裹着毯子依偎在火炉边。

那个人就坐在对面的沙发上闲闲翻着书，见他醒了，漂浮在一旁候着的茶壶和瓷杯殷勤地凑上来，请他喝口热茶。他闭着眼扭过头，想起来自己应当生气。

邓布利多放下书，双手十指指尖相触，拱成一座高塔。他好似有些犹豫，半晌才开口，“他们这回实在是太乱来，我已经教训过了。”

纽特闷在毯子里，就不答话。

男人无奈，挨着他身边坐下，颇为无奈，却偏偏是宠爱的语气，“生气了？你要我怎么哄你？”

少年猛地掀开毯子，“谁要你哄。”说完又想蒙住头，被邓布利多一把揽进怀里，“你看这是什么？”

纽特不情不愿地瞟了一眼，立刻离不开视线。

一颗银色的，流光溢彩的蛋静静地躺在一只红丝绒内衬的木盒里。

“它的孵化时间比它的兄弟姐妹都要久得多，卡尔，你认识的，猎场看守，不放心，问我有没有办法模拟出初春的环境。”

纽特盯着那枚银色的蛋看了好久，听见邓布利多说：“你需要学会几个咒语，这样直到孵化，你可以代我照看这个小家伙。”

 

一个月后，他小腿上的伤已经完全愈合。再一次见到费伦泽，是邓布利多帮他治伤。

“不管是巫师还是麻瓜，人类在迫害异己这方面从不手软，且想象力极为丰富。当然，现在我知道马人也有此类陋习了。”

从禁林往回走的时候，邓布利多一一细数罪状，语气有些尖锐，纽特第一次听他这样讲话，觉着新鲜。

“猛兽才适合独居，教授。雷鸟，囊毒豹还有角毒兽，不过角毒兽相当温和，如果不去激怒他们的话。”

“啊…我喜欢这个类比，纽特。你想当什么动物呢？”他声音又温和下来，轻轻柔柔，总让纽特觉着暧昧不清——“您觉得我像什么？”他反问道。

“你啊……”邓布利多俯下身来，单手搭着他的肩膀，那力道激起一阵急促的电流，窜过他被按压的皮肤表面，直入心脏。

“有时候看起来像小狗。但他们都不知道，这其实是只小狼崽子。”

邓布利多凝视着他的眼，湛蓝的眼睛满是柔软的亮光，少年单薄的身形在那片光亮中晕开，影影绰绰，异常陌生。他想知道那个男人眼里的自己是什么样子，是软弱无能被欺负也不还手的低年级男孩，抱着膝盖蜷在西边塔楼落地窗前看书的少年，上课撑着脑袋出神的赫奇帕奇，一只狼崽，或者只是一片混沌的光影。

他想要听什么答案，他想要被爱的那种选择，纽特咬着下嘴唇，尝到一点腥甜。

邓布利多望着他，他忽然慌乱，嗫嚅着想要反驳，耳根却红了一片，被男人这么看着，不久脸也红透了，脸颊和鼻翼上那片雀斑便显得更加生动。

纽特垂下眼睫，余光悄悄瞟到邓布利多搭在他肩膀上的那只手。

他有些晃神，眼前掠过一片朦胧的花影，小心翼翼地停驻在他幽深久远的梦里。

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

他来此看花时，满山桐花落。

许久之前，他便习惯用双脚和手掌丈量土地。每当他离开一片山川或河流，事关那片土地的记忆便时刻于脑海中回返，即使在梦中，花也是这么开。

来年花开的时候，山雪消融，那只鸟蛇已经顺利地破壳而出了。蓝色的小东西缠在他的手臂上，乖乖巧巧伏着，他小声问邓布利多可不以可以养。

邓布利多抚摸着他的头发，犹如收取一颗青涩的果实，颤抖着挂在枝头，扑通一声落进水里，仍是青涩不堪，把整条河都染上酸涩的甜。

他们需要树林和泉水，以及广袤的空间，纽特。

我也可以给他们宽敞的空间。他小声嘟囔着，摸了摸鸟蛇黏糊糊的小脑袋，后者轻嘶一声，友好地啄了啄他的手指。

他们在离巢穴很远的地方停下来了，猎场看守是个乐呵呵的老巫师，成天戴着顶毛线帽逡巡于禁林和山峦之间，告诉他们这窝崽子都过了自我保护过激的阶段，他们可以靠近看看。

禁林深处仍是白茫茫的一片，远山上积雪却已渐渐消散，嫩条抽枝，花苞萌芽，融融雪水化开一整个冬季的冷甜香脂，隐约能嗅到春天的气息。他们在山上漫无目的地兜着圈子，纽特絮絮自语一般说着龙涎与月见草加热两百摄氏度后逆时针搅拌三圈，溶液呈现出的奇异现象，邓布利多皱着眉，他们第三次路过同一棵做过标记的马尾松。

“怎么了？”见邓布利多停了下来，纽特问道。

“给我指路。”他听见邓布利多低声念了一句寻路咒语，忍不住笑了起来，“教授，您迷路了？”

邓布利多揉了一把他毛绒绒的脑袋，“怎么，我不能迷路？”

 

回到寝室后，猫头鹰给他带来忒休斯的信。漂亮的蓝色字迹，亲切又工整地问候他近况如何，圣诞节过得怎样。

他把玩着羽毛笔，望向窗外发呆。远山偶尔有几只白鸟略过，像几个飘忽不定的音符，他想到心中快要干涸的情诗，以及日记本饱涨的纸页，想到关于邓布利多的种种柔情和幻象，提笔写道：“我一切都很好。最近没什么新鲜事。若是有，我再和你说。”

他草草写完一封短信，以火漆蜡封，慢吞吞地来到猫头鹰棚，莉塔在那里等他。

“占卜课上没见到你。”莉塔替他选了一只棕褐色的猫头鹰，眼神亮亮的，看起来很是机灵。

“抱歉，我不知道你这学期开始去占卜课了。”

他们对视了一眼，默契地笑开了，放飞猫头鹰后两人往回走，礼堂敲响了晚上六点的钟声，正好赶上晚餐时间。他们交换胡编乱造，但具有“分析学象征意义”的做梦日记，“不过说真的，昨天我才梦见自己骑着扫帚从两千米的高空落下来，穿过平流层的时候像流星一样着火，吓得我满身冷汗惊醒，却发现我那该死的室友正在捣鼓永恒火焰。”

纽特闷笑一声，“我不久前才会学怎么点燃永恒火，幽绿色，倒是你们斯莱特林的风格。”

“那可千万别让我室友知道。你呢？你做了什么梦？”

他笑着，走进门厅的时候邓布利多正用完晚餐往外走。他微笑着对他眨了下眼，纽特便忘记昨晚究竟梦见了什么。也许是关于他，反正梦醒梦散白花都落了一地，莉塔古怪地看了他们俩一眼，“认真的吗？”

“什么？”

“我说你——笑得太明显了。”

 

晚餐的时候人散的差不多了，他们孤零零地坐在角落里，有一搭没一搭地聊着天。壁炉里的火焰被不知哪个学生施了个有趣的魔法，时而幻化成咆哮的野兽，时而如雄鹰展翅追风。

“你究竟是怎么想的？”

“什么？”

“你用了抑制剂。别否认，我闻得出来。”

他叹了口气，“我不想谈这个，莉塔。”

“你有事情瞒着我对不对？还又是顶危险那种。”

“危险…算不上。你知道落水后被水草缠住脚踝往下坠的感觉吗？”

他眯着眼，做梦似的梦幻语调，“爱与死本是同一件事。”

“你喜欢上不该喜欢的人了。 ”

“我知道，莉塔。可只有呼吸和心跳是没办法控制的。”

 

正如他在信中所说，开春后日子平平淡淡，虽然各科论文作业少了下来，但不久之后便是冗长沉闷的考试季，因此就连纽特也忙碌了起来，有时他在图书馆里看书，窗外掠过几只利声嘶鸣的候鸟，这才想起他好久没见过邓布利多了。

一天晚上他匆匆赶回赫奇帕奇的地下室，宵禁后的走廊空无一人，黑洞洞，静悄悄，他摸着墙沿放轻脚步，却听见一阵金属碰撞、玻璃破碎的嘈杂声响。他吓了一跳，藏到一具双手抱臂的骑士盔甲背后，四周填满深夜阒寂的浓黑，什么也没有。他的心跳的愈发剧烈，缩在角落里不敢动，一扇门悄悄浮现在对面砖墙上，凤凰浮雕装饰门环，不等他走近，门便自己打开了。

他踌躇地在门口徘徊，朝内望去，室内昏暗无比，唯有一束亮蓝色的月光从希腊式圣坛的穹顶向下照射，一条宏伟的阶梯通向祭坛，凭借着昏暗的月光，依稀可见室内玉壁雕华，阶梯两侧摆满献牲所用的金盘银缶、桂冠金枝。圣坛上格外明亮，一面一人高的铜镜折射月光，照亮站在圣坛前的红发男人的影子。

那人背对着他，静静地立在神坛之上，威严肃穆，恍惚间他似乎看到有红袍加身，金色的权杖握在那人手中，转过身，眼底无悲无喜，冷淡而怜悯地审判他的罪行。他自觉罪孽深重，却并不忏悔。

纽特走上阶梯，四壁火把在他踏上阶梯的一刹那熊熊燃烧，火焰如昼，他这才看清金盘银器在邓布利多脚边滚落一地，凹陷破败，显然是那一阵金属碰撞声音的来源。

他的教授转身走下圣坛，没了他平日里熟悉的那副金丝边眼镜，眼神格外阴沉。眼底的蓝幽幽沉淀下来，浩瀚无边，却不再是海洋，而仿若深渊。纽特想开口唤他，却发现自己无法发声。

那人走下阶梯，擦肩而过，仅施舍他一个冷淡的眼神。他嗅到一股血腥味。邓布利多没穿长袍，他看到他双拳紧握，指缝间滴落血珠，溅在玉砖地面上。大门砰地一声在他背后合拢。

火把安静地燃烧着，那面镜子无声地蛊惑着他。纽特再一次跪在镜子前，贪婪地、无望地享受着那些不属于自己的温柔爱抚和脉脉眼神。

 

停课后，霍格沃茨城堡陷入一片复习季的死寂。就连那群唯恐天下不乱的格兰芬多也失了生气，整天闷在图书馆休息室看书复习，除了教授什么人都不想见。邓布利多不教他，他找不到理由去他的办公室。偶尔有一两回，他抱着两本厚厚的《中级变形学》腆着脸去寻邓布利多，却发现他办公室门口贴了一卷长长的羊皮纸，上面预约的名单一直排到五月底。

他安慰自己那个人只是太忙。虽然见不到他的这些日子他的心都要被思念，以及随之而来的绝望蛀空。

忒休斯的信倒是如约而至，那时他哥哥已经在魔法部谋得傲罗一职，兢兢业业，才华横溢，可谓步步高升，那段时间他写的最多的一个词便是“恭喜”。

放假前他最后一次见邓布利多，是在结业典礼上。那人束起红发，扎成一个简单的马尾垂在脑后，好似对他热切的目光一无所知似的，热情而礼貌地与邻座同事聊天。纽特被辣椒粉呛得流泪，丝毫无法融入即将放假的欢快气氛，趴在桌子上等那阵酸涩劲过去。莉塔坐在斯莱特林的长桌角落，探头探脑想和他说些什么。他对她摇摇头，未等典礼结束便找了个理由离开了礼堂。

他数了数金发巫医给他的抑制剂，小盒子里的剂量勉强够他撑过这个暑假。

 

“鬼飞球泡泡糖！轻吹一口气，随便黏在哪个讨厌鬼的嘴巴上！”

“旋转小火焰，夏日宴会必备！一二三四——Boom！”还有诸如“转瞬即逝樱草花”，“搞笑礼物圣诞树”，“来自北极的恒温冰雕”，把胡子染成五颜六色的热情小贩不遗余力地向纽特推销夏季新品，纽特礼貌道了谢，戴起兜帽行色匆匆穿过对角巷最繁华的一条街道。

路过转角，一个男巫舞着火焰，“撒一把凤凰灰吧，准能梦想成真。”

他看着那男巫面前的铜盒里少得可怜的几枚银西可，转念捻起一小撮凤凰灰，随手一撒，火焰一窜三尺高，灰烬爆裂而起，是一只展翅而飞的凤凰。他留下几枚银西可，灰烬纷纷扬扬，落在他灰黑色的长袍上。

他灌下一小瓶增龄剂，混进一家名叫“Sanguinem Cordis*”的地下酒吧，报上忒休斯·斯卡曼德的名字。那老板缺了一只眼，脖子上有一道长长的伤疤，好似即将起飞的龙翼。

“二十金加隆，不讲价。”老板声音粗沉，犹如漏风的风箱。见纽特不答话，又补充道：“纽芬兰银龙的心头血，生生放的活血，你瞧——”

“我要了。”纽特打断他，从袖子里掏出一只沉甸甸的袋子。

他给他二十一枚金币，“如果，也许，假如有个红发年轻巫师来，别说见过我。对了，如果是另一个棕发蓝眼长得和我很像的巫师，那就更别告诉他了。”说罢他又掏了几枚银币，那独眼巫师拍了拍满满一袋金加隆，信誓旦旦保证绝不会泄露半点风声。

 

增龄剂效果过去之后，纽特鬼鬼祟祟回了家，发现忒休斯出外勤，父母跑到法国不知哪片海滩去度假，家里只有他一个人。他翻出施了无痕伸展咒的书包，把那管龙血放了进去。魔法部给他寄来了新的身份证件，第二性别一栏写的是Omega。

他盯着那大大的Omega看了一会儿，差点就要写信去问那个人为什么不愿意见他。

两天后，忒休斯浑身是血地站在了家门口，他似乎还想问候一句，但显然已撑到极限，闷声不响地倒在纽特怀里。他替他处理了伤口，虽失血过多，但除了豁口外并无黑魔法攻击的伤痕。夜间忒休斯发起高烧，他每隔两个钟头起来一次，给他喂水，更换搭在额头上的湿毛巾。天将蒙蒙亮的时候忒休斯迷迷糊糊拉住他的手腕，声音含混而痛苦，“阿尔忒弥斯。不要走。”

他顺从地让忒休斯把他抱在怀里，他长大成人的哥哥像一头受伤的巨龙，乱糟糟的毛脑袋枕在他肩窝里，他感到肩头一片湿热，犹豫地唤道：“忒休斯……”

忒休斯的气味让他不安，浑身血液躁动起来，他颤抖着身子，正要起身，忒休斯闷闷地说：“你有喜欢的人了。”

纽特僵在他怀里，垂着眼睫，长长的睫毛微微颤抖。

“他喜欢你吗？”

他颤了颤眼睫，落下泪来。

忒休斯眼眶微红，柔柔地亲吻着他干燥的唇，他流着泪，想到一些细小的事。年少时趴在忒休斯背上，他哥哥耳垂上的一粒淡淡的痣。向阳房间里的月桂香。忒休斯飞舞的字迹。灰尘扑扑的落地窗和遍地白花。他的手指轻拂过一缕红发。伯爵灰和冬青木混杂的淡淡气味。

忒休斯为他温柔地舔去泪水，他的手指滚烫如烈火，按在纽特脖颈后最脆弱的那块皮肤上。“只是一个临时标记。”

纽特点点头，倚在忒休斯怀里。他觉得身体里的一部分被抽空了，腺体被咬破时的刹那空白，他仿佛听到远方传来一阵空灵乐音，泠泠如落雨，好似灵魂破碎的声音。

 

返校时，纽特已经是个五年级的学生了。

少年纤细的身子开始抽条，骨骼长得飞快，快到他不知该如何自处，长手长脚笨拙地缩在深蓝色的校袍里，生怕自己成为惹眼的那一个。他安静而不耐地听完重复了一年又一年的校长致辞和分院帽冗长的歌谣，一张张稚嫩好奇的面孔被破旧的帽子大声划分为四种颜色，他看着银杯上红发教授的倒影，只觉一阵疼痛席卷了心口。

他慢慢吞吞地磨蹭着，直到大礼堂里人都走光了，才从座位上站了起来，穿过四下无人的夜间走廊，他盯着地面，没发现廊柱背后隐着一个高大的身形。

那人一把攥住纽特的手腕，怒气冲冲地往东边塔楼走，纽特被拽得一愣，跌跌撞撞跟上邓布利多的脚步，“教授？”

邓布利多的红发长了一些。仍是西装马甲，就连马甲口袋里那根金色链条，都和他初见时一模一样。他有些莫名其妙，向后扯了扯，放慢了脚步。

“您拽得我好疼，先生。”

邓布利多终于停下来，一双眼是他曾经见过的那般深不见底。他面无表情地松开纽特的手，不置一词。他上下打量着纽特，那目光让他自觉浑身赤裸，无从隐藏，红发教授深吸一口气。

“您找我……有事吗？”

邓布利多摇摇头，半个字也没有，转身走了。

 

上课第一天，他才知道邓布利多成了他的变形课教授。

“你的变形课成绩简直糟糕透顶，小斯卡曼德先生。 这样的成绩别说选进阶变形学，就连普通巫师等级测试都悬。”赫奇帕奇和拉文克劳的学生陆陆续续离开教室，邓布利多把纽特单独留下，一张张成绩单温顺地解开卷轴绶带，在他们眼前徐徐展开，复又收拢。

“如果你真的想选进阶，这学期周二周四晚上八点来我办公室。”

他如约而至，敲开邓布利多办公室的门。

里面的人礼貌地请他进来坐下，他把初、中、高级变形学的教科书全都带来了，沉甸甸压在膝头，在邓布利多的指导下温习前四年学过的咒语。邓布利多的办公室里多了一架冬青木和雪松搭成的木架，木架上栖息着一只金红色的凤凰。十点钟的时候，凤凰轻轻叫了一声，邓布利多掏出怀表看了一眼，他认出怀表上扣着的金链子。

“今天就到此为止吧。”邓布利多说完这话，再不多看他一眼，重新回到办公桌前，批改那些永远也批阅不完的论文作业。

纽特收起那几本厚厚的课本，委委屈屈站在邓布利多办公桌前面不走。

他站了有一会儿了，邓布利多这才抬眼看他，“怎么？”

“您不愿见我，为什么还替我补习功课？”少年攥着袖子，手心汗津津的。封闭室内满是Alpha信息素的气味，他在玫瑰和雪松林的香气里浸了太久，站起来的时候双腿都在打颤。

“我有吗？”红发教授仍专心致志地批阅着学生论文，好像比起纽特，那才是头等重要的事情一样。

纽特咬着嘴唇，绕过办公桌来到邓布利多身畔，小指绕上一缕红发，邓布利多不得不侧过身来看着他，少年踌躇着想说点什么，可双腿软得站都站不住，一下跌坐在男人怀里。邓布利多松松环住他的后背，手指碾上他的唇，不让他咬。少年红了眼眶，一副快要哭出来的表情，湿热柔软的舌尖轻轻舔舐着邓布利多的指尖，含住，像婴孩那样慢慢吮吸。邓布利多取下眼镜，手指勾弄着他的舌，纽特不由自主地扯住他的衣襟，藏在宽大衣袍里的白细小腿轻轻蹭着男人的毛呢西装裤。他穿着学校男孩都会穿的那种吊带短袜，露出从膝盖到大腿那一片莹润的皮肤，衬着邓布利多深黑色的呢裤，纯洁又情色。

邓布利多闭了闭眼，抽出自己被少年添得湿淋淋的手指，撩开他的衣袍，滚烫的手掌抚上纽特纤细的腰背，两眼腰窝宛如圣泉，他的手指在泉眼细细摩挲、打转，纽特会小声呜咽，靠向他，靠近，再近一些。他蓦地解开少年的腰带，单手探入短裤，摸到一片湿滑黏腻，纽特忍不住哭了出来，却乖巧的坐在男人大腿上，任由他揉弄着自己湿淋淋的臀瓣，摩挲股缝，最后插进那又热又软的湿润入口。

少年趴在男人宽阔的肩膀上低声喘息着，那人的信息素与他如此契合，以至于他的手指刚刚碰到他的皮肤的一瞬间，他就射了出来。他小声抽噎着，在邓布利多手指的抽插揉弄之下泄了好几回，衣服裤子弄得皱巴巴脏兮兮的，难为情地躲在他怀里不愿意看他。

最后邓布利多按住他颈后那块柔软的皮肤，皮肤下的腺体隐隐发烫。他偏偏头，咬上那块皮肤，以及皮肤下不安躁动的腺体，尖锐的犬齿刺破白皙的皮肉，少年腥热的血让他更加兴奋。

但他只是说：“你该走了，纽特。再不回去宵禁就开始了。”

 

当天夜里他睡不着，邓布利多的临时标记仅仅安抚了小Omega的生理冲动，他心里那根刺深深扎入血肉，尝过了如此甜美的爱抚，怎还会甘心回味那些镜子里看来的幻象？他披衣下床，玻璃窗传来一阵奇异的震动，他打开窗一瞧，是莉塔那只白底黑斑的猫。那猫轻轻蹭了蹭他的脸，他突然觉得很困，倒在床上一下就睡着了。他飘在云雾里，不知是自己的梦境还是旁人的梦境，他似乎看到那人梦中的自己，纤细，赤裸，神色怯怯，却不知廉耻地跨坐在红发教授的大腿上，急切的向他讨一个吻。

 

在邓布利多的帮助下，他顺利通过变形学的普通巫师等级考试，并拿到了一个E。于是六年级，他理所当然地选了进阶变形学，虽然他不缺邓布利多的课，但其他课，他逃得很厉害。

“再逃三次课，你的毕业证书就拿不到了，纽特。当然，你可以选择不要毕业证，我只是提醒。此外，出于私人感情，我希望你能好好去上课，把照顾动物的责任分一些给可怜的猎场看守。他可替你担下不少责任。”

他想了一会儿，问，我可以来您办公室写作业吗？

邓布利多叹了口气，说好。

于是有时他会抱着一摞书和羊皮卷轴敲开邓布利多办公室的门，并解释道：“休息室熄灯了，魔咒学的论文后天就要交。”他们各占据办公桌的一角，很安静，两人都不说话，必要的时候交换一个温柔的眼神，夜深时分，只听得见翻书时纸页脆脆的声响，羽毛笔划过羊皮纸的沙沙声，壁炉里安静的火，窗外猫头鹰捕猎时快乐的嗥叫。凤凰偶尔抬头看他们一眼，多数时间里，这只金红色的漂亮鸟儿充当咕咕钟，为他们整点报时。

他看书看得昏昏欲睡，邓布利多会沏一杯茶，或是一杯香甜的牛奶。漂亮的金边白瓷杯幽幽飘到他跟前，邀请他喝掉自己。有几次他直接趴在桌子上睡着了，第二天早晨会盖着毛毯在沙发上醒来。

他腼腆地笑了笑，把桌面上的空茶杯变成一把梳子，小声要求邓布利多坐下。他笨拙生疏地理顺邓布利多一头美丽的红色长发，编了个小辫，嬉笑着让他就这样去上课。邓布利多照了照镜子，看见自己耳边的碎发被男孩扎成一条长长的细麻花辫，无奈地叹气，说这下可好，姑娘们又得围上来问东问西了。

纽特笑得很开心，不说话，收拾着熬夜写好的论文纸和课本，打了个招呼便去上早课去了。

下课的时候，姑娘们果然围上前来，叽叽喳喳问邓布利多是谁给他编的辫子，是他自己吗？发带哪里买的，好漂亮，她们也想扎那样的发带参加舞会。

邓布利多就那么似笑非笑在人群里捉住纽特的视线，暧昧地、模糊地答道：是一个漂亮的小宝贝。

少年红了脸，拉起兜帽，软绵绵瞪了男人一眼，赶忙去上下一节课了。

 

另一个圣诞节前夕，他在湖心岛和人鱼说着话，那银尾人鱼嗅到他书包里龙血的气息，变得十分暴躁，他一个没留意，让那管龙血彻底打翻在水里。

黑湖里的人鱼全都暴动起来，湖底深处掀起一片动荡，甚至惊动了萨拉查镇压在水牢之下的千年水妖。整个斯莱特林的地窖险些毁于一旦。

魔法部来要人的时候，纽特不挣扎。安安静静地把魔杖交出去，却被邓布利多拦了下来。邓布利多态度很强硬，说是学校的事故，应该由学校来自行处理，魔法部为何要插手学校事务。

纽特摇摇头，小声说我不怕的。

邓布利多扭过头来，声音严肃而坚决，别说话，我来处理。

于是纽特安安心心躲在邓布利多身后，拽着邓布利多的袍子，闻到淡淡的玫瑰香，什么也不想。

他不在乎。他唯一在乎的只是无法再与邓布利多共处剩下的一年，纽特甚至希望这场审判能让自己无限期留级，“接受督察，改正过错”，永远地做一只邓布利多手心里的小渡鸦。

同寝室的赫奇帕奇很不待见纽特，他几乎丢光了一个学年来赫奇帕奇漏斗里的所有钻石。院长勒令纽特收拾行李，他用一个下午清点书本和衣物，将他们放到施了空间魔法的手提箱里。

纽特提着一个箱子站在霍格沃茨入口的拱桥上时，已暮色四合。

邓布利多远远从窗口看见纽特，气的直接幻影移形把纽特带到自己的办公室。

你走什么。邓布利多问他。

纽特轻轻笑了，算了吧。您还要留在这里，我反正是要走的。忒休斯会来接我。

邓布利多却突然生起气来，办公室的大门门锁啪嗒一声拴上，他声音低沉，脸色十分难看，问他那年暑假标记他的究竟是不是他哥哥。

纽特被Alpha暴涨的信息素弄得头晕目眩，说是。他迷迷糊糊想着离发情期还有很久，身体却不由自主地湿热柔软下来，邓布利多横抱起他，壁炉旁出现一扇金碧辉煌的大门，门环饰以凤凰浮雕，他抬眼望去，正是有求必应屋上次为邓布利多建造的圣坛。他有些害怕，小声唤道：“先生……”

邓布利多眼神柔和下来，他却觉得那层温柔的浮光仅是伪装，放软声调，亲吻他眼角的卷发，“别怕。”

他将他放在祭坛上。四壁燃起熊熊圣火，圣火点亮高耸的穹顶，琉璃壁画神圣而威严，他却被一件一件褪去衣物，最后赤裸地，毫无遮掩地躺在神坛之上。他身下垫着一张红丝绒挂毯，挂毯绣金线，依稀可见天魔战争，魔王堕天的画面。

邓布利多极尽温柔地爱抚着他的身体，揉弄，搔刮他肿胀流水的性器头部，少年的双腿缠上衣冠整整的男人的腰，白皙的玉足勾弄磨蹭着他同样炽热肿胀的欲望之源。

那男人眼神格外深沉，让纽特替他解开皮带和拉链，少年颤颤巍巍地用牙齿叼住金属拉链的一头，扯开，那滚烫的性器便打在他脸上。他下意识含住那粗大的头部，听见邓布利多低喘了一声，受鼓励似的卖力舔弄吮吻着，却被一下推到在天鹅绒挂毯上，那粗大灼热的物什顶入少年柔软狭窄的入口，两人都喟叹一声，随即邓布利多开始剧烈动作起来。

他趴在绒布上，身后男人激烈的动作让他跪都跪不稳。邓布利多一头长发在剧烈动作下散了开来，有一下没一下，撩过他的肩背，轻如羽毛，那痒意却几乎把他逼疯。

他想伸手去抚慰自己的性器，却被邓布利多扣住手腕，男人在他耳边低声说：“不用。”他委屈地哼了几声，却一下被顶到那最受不了的地方，当即射了出来。高潮绞紧的软穴让邓布利多沉闷地喘了几声，听得纽特脸红得滴血，他忍了一会儿，重新开始又深又重地肏他。

快要射精的时候，邓布利多仍停在他体内。他能感受到那根粗大性器的头部愈发肿胀，意识到什么，开始死命挣扎。

邓布利多死死扣住纽特的手腕，少年用力挣也挣不开，耽溺情欲之中，慌乱哭求：“不，先生，不能标记……”

“为什么不能？你不是很想属于我么？”男人半长的红发冰凉如丝绸，轻搔过他被吮出一片红痕的脊背，白皙的皮肉上布满艳红的吻痕，颤抖着，翕动的肩胛骨深处仿佛能飞出蝴蝶。

他咬住唇，单单不许泣音泄露，邓布利多扭过他的下巴，霸道而不容置疑地叩开少年殷红的唇瓣，勾住他的舌宛如撬开紧闭的多汁牡蛎。Alpha见他被吻得意乱情迷，抵抗也松动了许多，便趁机握住少年的纤细的窄腰，进得更深。纽特哀哀呻吟，泣音拖得老长，又淫又艳，邓布利多忍不住舔弄他敏感的腰窝，只让他抖得更加厉害。

“你问我在镜子里看到什么，纽特，现在你知道了。”

少年闷在手臂里呜咽一声，不再抵抗，小声要求换个姿势，“让我……让我看着您。”

男人的性器抵在他身体深处成结，他逃也逃不掉，被打开的身体艳如烂熟的玫瑰，他顺从地搂住长者宽厚有力的肩背，眷恋地轻蹭耳际垂落的长发，那么烫，那么厚重，像用尽全力推开一扇尘封的大门，像拥抱大地与河流，像飞向圣山和太阳，他一对蜡翅*就这么融化、坠落，永远地，永远心安理得地落入他怀中。

少年淌着泪，眼角好似停驻一片绯红的云彩，“我认罪。我不知悔改。”

邓布利多笑了，温柔地拭去他眼角的泪水，“罪人是我。你最多，不过同谋。”

 

高塔上能看见星星。窗帘半掩，夜深时分莹莹月光透过罅隙，淌落一地月辉。他醒来过一次，邓布利多将他搂在怀里，面容沉静安详，尽是餍足的笑意。他去吻他红棕色的长睫，男人动了动眼皮，模糊地嗯了一声，半眯着眼回吻。

他温柔地亲吻他，如同亲吻一朵灼艳盛开的玫瑰。纽特望着窗外深蓝的夜空，不知想着什么，似笑非笑的模样，无声唤来魔杖，对着邓布利多的后背，“一忘皆空。”

 

他走的时候，北斗星正好升起来。铃兰花在阒寂的夜里肆意盛开，少年跌跌撞撞，赤足踩过大半个学校的走廊，扶手上挂着风铃的楼梯间仍落满灰尘，风铃叮当，泠泠碎音抖落一地。

他推开落地窗，从打开的窗子里翻身落地，白花染成了艳红色，静静的等待被攫取。忒休斯从塔楼顶跳了下来，就这么出现在他面前，神色复杂地看着他。

少年拾起一枝红花，鲜艳的，戴罪之身的颜色，悄声说道：“下雪了。”

 

END

2019/1/30

 

 

*拉丁文，Bleeding Heart，流血的心。掉个书袋

*希腊神话中伊卡洛斯被关在米诺斯的迷宫深处，曾试图用一双蜡做成的翅膀飞出克里特岛，飞向太阳时蜡翅融化，落入爱琴海。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不知道你们爽妹爽，总之我爽了。


End file.
